Blue Monday - One Shot
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: This is a one shot in 2nd person about getting some comfort after a shitty Monday. Tommy Conlon/ You (M for sexual theme)


It had been one of those days, one of those Monday´s to be specific where you came home from work and just climbed straight into bed.

Work was a fucking sham and you had it up to here with any human contact. Buried between your duvet and the mattress, you hid, but never for long, a creak of the floor and the heavy frame of your boyfriend that came through the bedroom door woke you. He was all sweaty, fitted in a layer of his sweaters and some loose grey jogging pants seeming to have his mind uptaken to notice the bulk under the duvet that was you. A small peak from your warm covers you watched him from an angle as he undressed, it was clear that he was in his own world, shaking his pants down to his feet stepping out of them and pulling his entire upper wear off in the same go.

Tommy was heavy build to say the least, his muscles tight as he walked passed you to the bathroom, you heard the shower water turn on, prepping yourself up on your elbows looking through the open door and directly at his bare back and ass. He stepped into the shower, pulled the shower curtains after him and you leaned back on the bed again watching the ceiling only to hear him saying something from the shower. -"You wanna get in with me?"

You thought about it, but instead you started undressing figuring that the actual work you had to do was too much. -"No, it´s fine, I´m going to try and sleep" you shouted back at him, not hearing anything in response. You figured he had just ignored it or that he was too busy to care. A soft tug on your foot woke you up after you fell asleep shortly, a body fitted itself into your naked back, it was warm and smelled clean, his breath in your ear awoke you completely.

-"What´s wrong?" his husky voice spoke smoothly to you as a hand moved up the side of your thigh and around your torso, adjusting you against him better. He was strong, you knew this from former experiences where his victims in the ring would take a deadly plunge into the matt after his first punch.

-"I´ve had a shit day at work, I fucking hate my job" you mused stroking up his arm, braiding your fingers up against the palm of his hand that was warm just like him and heavy at the touch.

He continued to play with your fingers while pushing them to his mouth and kissing them, -"You wanna talk about it?" -"Not really" you answered turning your body around to face his and noticing exactly how wet his hair was and how damp his skin on his chest was after the shower. You watched his lips smile, feeling his fingers trade up your face, down to your chin as the smile parted. -"You are prettiest like this, you know, when you are all sleepy and I can touch you however I want" With that, his hand wandered over your shoulder, you let him, let his fingers slip over your shoulder-blades, caressing the skin at the nape of your neck on his way over your arm, moving to your shoulders again drawing a map with his touch of where he had been so many times before. His breath was heavy against your lips. Tommy´s eyes where open watching you while he did this, your mouth gasped slowly when he hit the bottom of your curve just on the side of your belly button, his fingers where careful when he smoothed over your cunt, -"Lay on your back" he instructed, tilting his head against your breast, pulling your nipple between his full lips sucking and licking over the erected flesh.

You gave off a soft moan, trading up to his hair, grasping hard letting him know how good it felt, as he did it again, moving his fingers up your thighs. Touching his palm to your inner thigh to open your legs wider he pressed his body slightly to the side of your frame just so you had something to hold onto, with eyes tightly shut you grabbed onto his shoulder when his fingers slipped into you as he dragged them carefully in and out of you along with the whimpers on your lips which he caught, kissing you deeply, then pulling back. -"Your too tight, relax" he spoke in your ear, invading your senses with his many scents of shampoo and warm skin against your skin. You clutched harder onto the muscle of his bicep moaning when he slipped another finger in, you spread your legs wider jerking your hips against the fingers, wanting so badly for it to be his dick inside of you instead, to feel him thrusting on top of you with all the movements of his body like waves crashing down -"Does it feel good?" he asked in his deep accent, kissing your cheek then your neck, moving back down your chest tracing kisses over your breasts and continuing to drag his fingers in and out of you in a slow motion. It was torturous and no matter how much you tried to push against his fingers they wouldnt move faster.

-"Please, Tommy, I want you inside of me" you whimpered cracking your eyes open to finally notice the man above you, he had already pushed himself against one of your legs, his hard dick was a signal that he was thinking the same. Pulling his wet fingers out he dragged the duvet away more, kneeling opposite from you looking over your body like he didnt exactly know how to do this, Tommy wasnt a very sentimental person, but he had gotten better with being lazy lately, even if it meant skipping practice and staying on the sofa watching movies with you.

His body hovered over you, his eyes smoldering and in a light shade of grey looking down at you as you hooked your legs around his waist and lowering his entire weight onto you. His fingers intertwined against your hipbones as you found his dick and pushing him inside of you with a gasp, it was different from his finger, better by far seeing that the fullness of him was much more satisfying.

-"Christ" he breathed into your shoulder as you struck your fingers into both of his ass cheeks and pushed him into you completely. His fingers where digging into your skin as he moved them up your thighs in a clawing motion while you felt his nails scratching barely in, like he was trying to show you how bad you had gotten him. -"I want you to look at me when you come" he moaned into your neck as he moved deeper, more controlled into you, making it difficult for you to think and even harder to respond properly in more then just moans.

-"Oh god, Tommy" you gasped, holding onto his arms as he backed away from your body, leaving some space between you two so you could look down seeing his dick move in and out of you in a more rapid pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin made him move his hands from your hips to the side of your head, clutching onto the sheets accidentally tugging a pillow with his wonky pinky that was curled under it. You locked eyes with him, looking up at his plump flustered lips as they would open and close, and his eyes change into a dark shade of brown.

The friction between your bodies was growing close, you grabbed your fingers around his neck not letting him move his head away from you, stroking your hands up his hair, tugging again, it was wet under your touch and his lips crashed back down on yours muffling his groan as you came shuttering hard with you, letting a couple of cuss words pass him.

-"Jesus Christ, fuck, fuck" he muttered breathing heavily on top of you, his back arched, forehead pressed against yours and his breath breathing into your lips. You stroked your hands up his traps and down the curve of his back and breathed with him. -"You feel better?" he grinned stroking his hand through your hair, down your shoulders again over your breasts and pressing against your stomach as he pulled out of you making you wince from the reaction of him removing himself. Tommy fell on his back on the other side of your huge bed, grabbing you by your ass and thighs rolling you onto him, his chest was still warm and rumbling under you as he took a deep breath, -"I love you, babe" he kissed your forehead, dragging the duvet over you two. It was warmer with him under there with you, his fingers around your waistline as he painted circles onto your skin with his thumb like he always does. -"I love you too, Tommy" you nuzzled into his neck, pressing your breasts into the side of his body leaning more into him so your legs where over his torso. A smile was on his full lips as he turned his head to yours again and let you find your rest while he watched over you.


End file.
